


you meme a lot to me [edit]

by charleybradburies



Series: Incorrect Jonsa Week (2019) [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Dogs, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Sansa's Instagram. [tumblr post]Incorrect Jon/Sansa Week | Day 4 (April 10).you meme a lot to meActress!Sansa’s Instagram bc idk what I’m doing anymore |tfw you take your boyfriend to one of your premieres for the first time and suddenly the whole world ships you…breaking news, everyone: I love love.





	you meme a lot to me [edit]

[](https://imgur.com/8EpVUzo)


End file.
